On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Okura aime son canapé. Enfin presque.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie

Résumé : Okura aime son canapé. Enfin presque.

Note : Mes parents ont acheté un nouveau canapé. Comme quoi un rien me suffit pour écrire des conneries.

On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie

Des fois, il lui arrivait d'avoir cette impression qu'un objet était fait pour lui. C'était vraiment comme si l'objet lui-même lui disait ''J'appartiens à Okura Tadayoshi et personne d'autre''. Un gémissement de bien-être lui échappa alors qu'il se callait un peu mieux sur les cousins douillet et moelleux de son canapé.

Oui, le sien ! Même si c'était celui de l'appartement de son amant, qu'il avait envahit il y a peu, ce canapé venait de lui dire qu'il était le sien.

Un immense sofa sur lequel il pouvait s'allonger de tout son long sans que ses pieds ou sa tête ne dépasse. Un magnifique canapé assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y écrouler sans avoir peur d'en tomber. En plus, c'était un canapé d'angle permettant ainsi à son amant de s'asseoir et de lui servir d'oreiller. Parce que rien n'était plus confortable qu'un ''chéri-oreiller''. Et puis placer juste en face d'une télévision, c'était le paradis sur terre.

La seule chose qui lui manquait à ce superbe divan, c'était un frigo intégré. Parce que personne ne le nierai, c'était assez chiant de devoir se lever et aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour y prendre à manger ou à boire. Alors, mettre un compartiment réfrigéré à la base de ce sofa de rêve le rendrait encore mieux que dans un rêve.

_ Yoshi. Tu baves.

Se redressant d'un mouvement rapide qui le fit tomber au sol, Okura essuya le filet de bave qui s'échappait de ses lèvres avant de jeter un regard perdu à Nagase Tomoya qui venait de s'installer sur Son canapé, et Même, de changer de chaîne. Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait qu'il s'était endormi devant son émission.

Portant son regard sur le divan, Tadayoshi ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Où était passé son canapé paradisiaque ? Pourquoi son beau rêve s'était remplacé par un mini sofa sur lequel il ne pouvait pas s'allonger parce que son sempai prenait la moitié des coussins prévus pour s'asseoir ?

Son rêve c'était transformé en cauchemar !

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le tapis présent devant le canapé.

Un sourire amusé s'installa sur le visage de Nagase avant qu'il ne se penche vers son cadet pour savoir ce qu'y pouvait bien le faire bouder.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

_ Je faisais un super beau rêve.

_ Y avait du chocolat, c'est ça ?

_ Même pas.

Le regard de Tomoya se fit interrogateur alors que Tacchon se redressait toujours boudeur.

_ On achète un nouveau canapé ?

_ Il est pas bien celui là ?

_ Hum…

Posant son menton sur les cousins du sofa pour se rapprocher un peu de son aîné sans pour autant avoir à se lever, le Kanjani cherchait une bonne excuse pour que le Tokio cède à son nouveau caprice.

_ Si on en avait un plus grand, on pourrait faire plus de choses dessus.

Les yeux brillant d'intérêt de son sempai lui prouvèrent qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention.

_ Quel genre de choses ?

_ Celui auquel tu penses maintenant.

_ T'es sûr de savoir à quoi je pense maintenant ?

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Tadayoshi alors qu'il se glissait sur le divan pour finalement s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné.

_ Pratiquement.

Le regard de Tomoya passa des lèvres de son cadet au canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu es d'accord pour coucher que quand tu peux avoir quelque chose en retour.

_ C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ?

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Alors on n'aura pas de nouveau canapé ?

_ Et non.

Se laissant tomber sur le morceau de canapé qu'il restait à côté du Tokio, Tacchon se cogna la tête contre l'accoudoir et décida de continuer à bouder jusqu'à se que Nagase accède à sa demande. C'était inhumain de le laisser dormir sur un canapé aussi minuscule.

_ Tu va bouder toute la nuit ?

_ Oui.

Un soupir glissa entre les lèvres du sempai avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur la télévision. La conversation fut interrompue pendant quelques minutes avant que Tomoya ne la reprenne.

_ Tu me rappelle pourquoi je sors avec toi ?

_ Parce que tu m'aimes.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime déjà ?

_ Parce que tu me trouve beau ?

_ Mouais. J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel autre Junior dans ce cas.

_ Ben trouves-en un autre. Je trouverais quelqu'un avec un grand canapé.

_ Et un frigo rempli de chocolat ?

_ Oui.

Un sourire s'étira les lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il n'attrape le col du T-shirt de son amant pour le forcer à se redresser pour reprendre sa position précédente. Laissant l'un de ses bras entourer les hanches d'Okura, le Tokio rapprocha un peu plus son cadet de lui.

_ Comment tu le veux ton canapé ?

_ Vrai ?

Le sourire lumineux qui apparu sur le visage de Tacchon fit augmenter celui de Tomoya qui secoua la tête ce demandant vraiment se qu'il pouvait trouver à son cadet.

_ Nase-chan ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu m'aimes toujours ?

_ Je te dirais ça quand on aura baptisé le nouveau canapé.

_ Je veux l'appeler George.

Un léger rire échappa à Nagase avant qu'il ne dépose un bisou sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

_ Tu fais exprès de pas comprendre ce que je dis ?

_ Oui. Mais Francis c'est bien aussi.

Attirant Okura contre son torse, Tomoya rigola de nouveau avant de sentir les bras de son cadet se resserrer autour de lui.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi.

Le silence pris possession de la pièce les laissant profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Et là, caller entre les bras du Tokio, Tadayoshi sentit qu'il était fait pour lui. Comme si Nagase venait de dire ''Je t'appartiens à toi et personne d'autre''. Un jeune homme assez grand et assez fort pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux et y rester sans le déranger. Un copain assez beau et apprécier pour qu'il soit fier d'avoir réussi à l'attraper pour lui tout seul et qu'il puisse frimer devant ses amis. Par contre, c'est vrai que Nase-chan aurai été mieux avec un frigo intégré, pour les petites faims et les grandes soifs.

Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Fin

Désolé pour le délire. J'espère que ça vous aura fait rire quand même ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi.


End file.
